


will you let yourself go wild

by anomalousity



Series: various drabbles [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Female Bucky Barnes, M/M, Pegging, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anomalousity/pseuds/anomalousity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The most interesting thing about the twenty-first century, Bucky thinks, is the particularly creative nature of modern day engineers. During the war people never had the luxury to use valuable resources to create, uh, recreational equipment.</p><p>She supposes a virtually nonexistent mortality rate and a considerably higher quality of life would give people the opportunity to be more explorative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	will you let yourself go wild

**Author's Note:**

> The title's a Madonna reference because I freaking love Madonna.
> 
> Otherwise, I haven't written in a while partially because DCBB and [when i kissed the teacher](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1782301/chapters/3817900), and partially because I'm getting ready for college and I'm procrastinating a bit on everything. I'll probably be posting more frequently after next Wednesday, but as for the rest of the weekend, I'm not going to have my laptop because I'll be at my grandparents to celebrate the fourth.

The most interesting thing about the twenty-first century, Bucky thinks, is the particularly creative nature of modern day engineers. During the war people never had the luxury to use valuable resources to create, uh, recreational equipment.

She supposes a virtually nonexistent mortality rate and a considerably higher quality of life would give people the opportunity to be more explorative.

Sex toys have been around since people started having sex. Bucky’s not so dumb as to think otherwise; hell, she even tried one of those back store rubber cocks back in her day. But it was never as realistic as the one strapped around her hips and nestled in a harness.

No, this one probably feels like the real thing. She glances up to Steve, looking down at her with something of awe twisting his features into a calm grimace, and down to where Steve’s spread bare eagle, muscular legs twitching under Bucky’s scrutiny. Just because she can, she reaches out and touches Steve’s pucker, twitching and grasping at her fingers like they’re a life line.

She looks back up to Steve with a nervous weight nested low in her gut. “Ready?”

Steve nods, spreading his legs a little wider, and Bucky scoots until the lube slicked tip of her strap-on his grazing Steve’s hole.

Keeping a wary eye locked on Steve’s face, watching for any discomfort or apprehension or nervousness or _anything_ suggesting he wants Bucky to stop, she rolls her hips and presses in, sliding a hand up to rest on Steve’s hip. It’s slow, almost horribly so, and she sucks her lower lip between her teeth as she pushes and pushes until she can’t go any further.

Watching Steve adjust to the girth of it is odd; Steve’s face is a myriad of pain, concentration, curiosity, and blatant arousal.

Just to punctuate the eager look in Steve’s eyes, Steve wriggles his hips and smirks. “You going to move sometime in the next century?” he asks, cocking a brow.

Bucky feels a wide grin split her face in two. Cautiously, she pulls out and rolls her hips in again, relishing in the way Steve’s smirk falls and is replaced with fluttering eyelids and gasping lips. She dives down to mouth at the long line of Steve’s neck when she slides out and shoves back into Steve, kissing down his throat as she works her hips brazenly behind the dildo.

Before long, Steve’s gasping out her name and rucking his legs up around the small of Bucky’s back. It’s painful, really, how much Steve’s voice alone can propel Bucky on and on forever and ever, but it’s sort of wonderful at the same time. She slides a hand from Steve’s hip to wrap around his cock, giving it a few pumps before he’s spilling over in Bucky’s fist, sticky come coagulating between Bucky’s fingers.

“Fuck,” Steve breathes, collapsing backwards into the pillows. “Jesus Christ.”

“You can call me Bucky.”

She waits for Steve’s groan before allowing the smirk to spread across her lips. “Fuck you,” Steve mutters, squirming until he’s on his knees, dragging his fingers over the buckles of the harness and deftly letting the thing drop to the floor before pulling Bucky on top of his body. One of his hands creeps down Bucky’s back, calloused fingertips reaching between her legs and rubbing her until she comes with a cry.

Bucky lies panting on top of Steve’s body for a few moments, not really able to work up the willpower to climb off, but she doesn’t care. Finally, the drying come on Steve’s belly _does_ get to her, and she climbs off with a wrinkled nose.

She waves her hand towards the mess on Steve’s stomach as she reaches over to the nightstand and grabs a couple tissues before tossing them at Steve. “If you want to spoon, you’re going to have to wipe up,” she tells him.

Steve harrumphs and scrubs himself red before wrapping an arm around Bucky’s waist and pulling her flush against his chest. His nose is warm against her scalp, lips comforting where he kisses her temple. She snuggles against the bowl of his body and rests her head in the crook of his shoulder before reaching a hand to rub between Steve’s shoulders.

Just when she thinks Steve’s fallen asleep, his hand strokes over her hip and he mumbles, “Hey.”

“Hey yourself,” Bucky replies, smiling against Steve’s neck.

Steve breathes against her hair for a few moments before brushing a hand through the sweaty hair at her nape. “I love you,” he murmurs, trailing his hand down Bucky’s spine and letting it come to rest at the small of her back.

She grins, drawing random shapes against his skin. “Me too,” she replies as she draws a tiny heart over Steve’s spine. It’s stupid and ridiculously fluffy, but she doesn’t give a fuck. Steve’s a great guy to love; there isn’t anything about him that’s imperfectly perfect.

It’s another ten minutes before Steve dozes off in her arms, warm breath puffing against her cheek. She brushes her fingers through his hair and watches as his nostrils flair around each inhale and exhale. He looks like he did back then in his sleep, the soft lilac tone of the skin beneath his eyes all too reminiscent of the days when Bucky had a good twenty pounds and six inches on him. Now she’s practically dwarfed in comparison. Still, he fits in her arms like he did back then, warm and snoozing unaware of the goings on in the rest of the world.

And, not for the first time, Bucky lets herself relish in this peace. Because it’ll probably be interrupted by a call at some point or by another villainous mastermind after the ‘glory of America’, but for now he’s asleep and for now she’s not on edge.

Because Steve has that effect on people. And Bucky kind of loves it.

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on [tumblr](http://buckybaarnes.co.vu).


End file.
